The present invention relates to mobility enhancement devices and more particularly to a patient transfer platform and a patient transfer method. The patient transfer platform aspect includes a patient support deck assembly, a support frame having four frame legs secured to the patient support deck assembly and a rear trailing arm assembly secured to the patient support deck assembly; the patient support deck assembly including a substantially U-shaped frame attachment structure having four frame leg mounts provided on a upper surface thereof and each secured to one of the four support frame legs, two lockable caster assemblies provided on the underside of the two spaced apart tip ends thereof, two outrigger portions each formed in connection with an opposite end of the center section of the frame attachment structure and having a lockable caster provided on a bottom surface thereof and a docking stop provided on a trailer arm facing surface thereof, and a planar patient support platform supported by the frame attachment structure at a level below the upper surface of the frame attachment structure; the patient support platform having non-slip upper platform surface and an assistant standing area cut into the front thereof for allowing an assistant to stand near the patient while the patient is attempting to rise to a standing position on the patient support platform or lower him/herself to a sitting position from the support platform; the rear trailing arm assembly being sized to fit between the wheels of a wheel chair and under a bed and including a pair of lockable casters secured to the underside of opposed end corners thereof along an end of the rear trailing arm assembly opposite the connection location of the rear trailing arm assembly to the patient support deck assembly. In the patient transfer method aspect of the invention the method includes the steps of a) providing a patient transfer platform as previously described; b) providing a support frame having four legs sized and positioned to be securable to the four frame leg mounts; c) securing the support frame to the patient transfer platform with the four frame leg mounts; d) positioning the rear trailing arm assembly beneath a patient support structure such as a wheel chair, bed, bath seat, etc., and the locking the lockable casters; e) positioning the patient""s feet on the patient support platform; f) allowing the patient to use his/her upper body strength and control to rise to a standing position supported on the patient support platform; g) unlocking the lockable casters; h) moving the patient transfer platform with the patient in a standing position while supported on the patient support platform to the desired location for transfer to another support device, such as a bed or the like, and i) positioning the rear trailing arm assembly beneath such a support device, allowing the patient to then lower him/herself from the support platform to a sitting position on such a support device, thus completing the transfer.
Many partially disabled individuals have sufficient upper body strength and control and can stand with support but do not have sufficient leg strength and/or control to perform the physical turning motions that are necessary to move from a bed to a wheel chair, wheel chair to a bath chair, wheel chair to an automobile seat, etc. The difficulties and risks associated with supporting and turning these individuals simultaneously while transferring them, such as from a bed to a wheel chair, a wheel chair to a bath chair, or a wheel chair to a bed, often requires the institutionalization of these individuals because nobody living with them is capable of physically assisting them with these transfers in a manner that is safe for both the patient and the care giver. It would be a benefit, therefore, to patients and families alike, to have a patient transfer platform that could be used by the patient to lift himself/herself using his/her upper body strength to a supported position on a non-slip platform on lockable wheels or casters which could then be easily maneuvered about even when supporting the patient so that many partially disabled persons could remain in their homes with their families instead of being institutionalized. It would of course also be a benefit to have a patient transfer method that utilized the patient transfer platform just described. Because patients must also be transferred while traveling, it would be a further benefit to have a patient transfer platform that could be dismantled sufficiently to fit into a vehicle and which was adapted structurally to provide maximum support for transferring a patient between a wheelchair and an automobile seat. In addition, it would also be a benefit if the patient transfer platform could be used with a conventional walker instead of support frame specifically adapted for use with the patient transfer platform to lessen the cost of the patient transfer platform and to minimize the number of items that must be carried when the patient is traveling.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a patient transfer platform that includes a patient support deck assembly, a support frame having four frame legs secured to the patient support deck assembly and a rear trailing arm assembly secured to the patient support deck assembly; the patient support deck assembly including a substantially U-shaped frame attachment structure having four frame leg mounts provided on a upper surface thereof and each secured to one of the four support frame legs, two lockable caster assemblies provided on the underside of the two spaced apart tip ends thereof, two outrigger portions each formed in connection with an opposite end of the center section of the frame attachment structure and having a lockable caster provided on a bottom surface thereof and a docking stop provided on a trailer arm facing surface thereof, and a planar patient support platform supported by the frame attachment structure at a level below the upper surface of the frame attachment structure; the patient support platform having non-slip upper platform surface and an assistant standing area cut into the front thereof for allowing an assistant to stand near the patient while the patient is attempting to rise to a standing position on the patient support platform; the rear trailing arm assembly being sized to fit between the wheels of a wheel chair and under a bed and including a pair of lockable casters secured to the underside of opposed end corners thereof along an end of the rear trailing arm assembly opposite the connection location of the rear trailing arm assembly to the patient support deck assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a patient transfer method that includes the steps of a) providing a patient transfer platform as previously described; b) providing a support frame having four legs sized and positioned to be securable to the four frame leg mounts; c) securing the support frame to the patient transfer platform with the four frame leg mounts; d) positioning the rear trailing arm assembly beneath a patient support structure such as a wheel chair, bed, bath seat, etc., and the locking the lockable casters; e) positioning the patient""s feet on the patient support platform; f) allowing the patient to use his/her upper body strength and control to rise to a standing position supported on the patient support platform; g) unlocking the lockable casters; h) moving the patient transfer platform with the patient in a standing position while supported on the patient support platform to the desired location for transfer to another support device, such as a bed or the like, and i) positioning the rear trailing arm assembly beneath such a support device, allowing the patient to then lower him/herself from the support platform to a sitting position on such a support device, thus completing the transfer.
Accordingly, a patient transfer platform is provided. The patient transfer platform includes a patient support deck assembly, a support frame having four frame legs secured to the patient support deck assembly and a rear trailing arm assembly secured to the patient support deck assembly; the patient support deck assembly including a substantially U-shaped frame attachment structure having four frame leg mounts provided on a upper surface thereof and each secured to one of the four support frame legs, two lockable caster assemblies provided on the underside of the two spaced apart tip ends thereof, two outrigger portions each formed in connection with an opposite end of the center section of the frame attachment structure and having a lockable caster provided on a bottom surface thereof and a docking stop provided on a trailer arm facing surface thereof, and a planar patient support platform supported by the frame attachment structure at a level below the upper surface of the frame attachment structure; the patient support platform having non-slip upper platform surface and an assistant standing area cut into the front thereof for allowing an assistant to stand near the patient while the patient is attempting to rise to a standing position on the patient support platform; the rear trailing arm assembly being sized to fit between the wheels of a wheel chair and under a bed and including a pair of lockable casters secured to the underside of opposed end corners thereof along an end of the rear trailing arm assembly opposite the connection location of the rear trailing arm assembly to the patient support deck assembly.
In another embodiment the four frame leg mounts are adapted to connect with the legs of a conventional walker and the conventional walker is used as the support frame. In still another embodiment the support frame includes a low profile leading edge and a rotatable and lockable U-shaped handle bar. In yet another embodiment, the patient transfer platform further includes a safety restraint harness assembly for supporting the patient in the sanding position while being transported that includes three support frame connecting straps each connected to the support frame at one end and terminating at a free end thereof in a buckle assembly and an adjustable patient waist encircling belt having three quick fastener straps extending outwardly therefrom each terminating in a buckle insert portion adapted for connection with the buckle assembly of one of the three support frame connecting straps.